


“...it’s okay. I’m here...”

by Alix_lexi



Category: The Skeleton Twins (2014)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Milo is not okay, Sibling Love, Twins, Warning for terrible writing, my first fic so please don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_lexi/pseuds/Alix_lexi
Summary: “Milo felt numb as he walked to Riches house. He felt numb when he pressed the doorbell. He felt numb when he confronted the ex-teacher. And he felt numb when he sat down on the sofa. The swirling thoughts from before turned into a hurricane of a singular idea. An idea that was born from only seven words. Seven words that broke the last fragment holding Milo together. As he sat on Riches sofa and contemplated the statement spoken to him by his very own sister, Milo stood up.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AU: What if Maggie didn’t commit at the end of The Skeleton Twins? What if it was Milo?





	“...it’s okay. I’m here...”

**Author's Note:**

> TW: attempted suicide  
Read at your own risk

Milo has been thinking. He’s been thinking about it for approximately 4 hours 43 minutes and 56 seconds. Since that argument between him and Maggie, has left thoughts swirling through his mind. A rollercoaster of pain and guilt. Of course he regretted what he said to Maggie, as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them, “Maybe I should try fucking all my problems away”. They streamed out of his mouth. Looking back Milo felt that he was suffering from ADHD and lacked a brain to mouth filter,or as if the pain of Maggie’s statement “this coming from a guy who just tried to kill himself” blinded him with such anger it wasn’t till after the fight milo realised what was spoken. 

Guilt was a funny thing to Milo. He never experienced it like a normal person or at least thats how he felt. Cause who knows what people feel right? Anyway, yeah guilt was abnormal for him. Milo felt it all the time, over every little action he took. It caused him this damming weight in his throat and on his shoulders but could never truly experienced it, because to Milo any emotion that came his way turned to complete numbness inside of him. 

Milo felt numb as he walked to Riches house. He felt numb when he pressed the doorbell. He felt numb when he confronted the ex-teacher. And he felt numb when he sat down on the sofa. The swirling thoughts from before turned into a hurricane of a singular idea. An idea that was born from only seven words. Seven words that broke the last fragment holding Milo together. As he sat on Riches sofa and contemplated the statement spoken to him by his very own sister, Milo stood up. The hurricane in his mind evaporated to seven words, mind clear and determined to go through with it, Milo swiftly left the bookstore owners house with such grace you wouldn’t have thought it was Milo. 

In a way it wasn’t him. He was possessed by one individual thought. He walked down the Main Street without a care. Numb to the core. Maggie’s words spoke to him. “Maybe next time you should cut deeper”. Milo agreed. Maybe he should cut deeper. 

Milo booked a motel room. He didn’t care if it used up most of his earnings cause he wouldn’t be alive in the next hour so why should he care. The room was alright it wasn’t the best as it was covered in dirt and grime but it would do. The bathroom had a bath and that was all he needed. On his was to the motel he stopped off a the shop to buy himself a single razor. He pulled it out of the plastic carrier bag, ripped open the packaging with such veracity and slammed the razor to the ground. It didn’t break upon impact so with a fuck and irritation coming to the surface, Milo smash the razor with his boot till a audible crack was echoed across the empty room. With careful fingers Milo picked the razor up off the floor and placed it lightly on the edge of the bathtub. 

He ran the bath not caring about the temperature. He didn’t even bother to strip off his clothes as in the end it wouldn’t matter. In the background Milo could hear the sloshing of water but right now that was just white noise to him. He gazed upon himself in the greasy mirror and tried to smile as if to make it alright just one last time. ‘Should I call her?’ That caught him off guard. It took him by surprise so much that he stumbled back a few steps and had to catch his breath again. ‘Maybe I should’ one part of him agreed while the other thought Maggie would just tell him to commit and for Milo he never wanted to hear such words fall out of his sister’s mouth. 

Maybe just one more act of bravery. Cause at the end of the day he wouldn’t be here for the outcome. He plucked his phone out of his back pocket and scrolled through his contacts for the only name that mattered. He clicked it and raised the phone to his ear. 

“Maggie”  
“Milo”  
“Hey”  
“Hi”  
“I’m sorry” they both replied at the same time. This caused them to not understand each other properly and had that debate on ‘no you should go first’. It seemed that Maggie won this round and started sprouting off apologies and rambled about how she needed Milo to come home.  
“Maggie I can’t”  
“Why not? Please come home. Milo we need to talk about this. I understand you meant well but I’m worried and you don’t sound right. Your too quiet. Your never quiet. Milo please please come home”  
“Maggie I can’t. I’m sorry. I really am. I should never have meddled in your marriage. I stepped over the line but you were miserable and I care for you. You should never have to be upset”  
While he said that to his sister Milo picked up the razor that was place next to him and raised it to the not so old scars on his wrist. He reopened the wounds. Milo was expecting pain to flood him but he only felt relief that everything would be over soon. 

“Milo what do you mean you can’t?” Maggie knew but didn’t want her suspicions to be confirmed.  
“Maggie you know why. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. Don’t ever think it’s your fault okay. I love you but I’m toxic. I’m a bomb that’s ready to destroy anyone I care about. I’m sorry Maggie. I’m sorry”  
Milo took a deep breath, air shaking through his lungs and pumped around his body only to be let out again through the cuts.  
“Milo where are you? Milo? MILO?!!!” Maggie’s voice screaming at him through the phone sounded clouded and unclear as if his ears were blocked.  
“Milo if you don’t reply to me I’ll call mum. You know I hate her please don’t make me do it okay. If you love me you wouldn’t make me call her. Milo please tell me where you are?!” She sounded desperate. Milo had never heard her sound so desperate before. It scared him. She sounded on edge and close to tears that he ended up giving in and giving her his exact location just to stop the tears that were probably already streaming down her face. His reply was quiet and barely heard but Maggie was determined and kept speaking to him down the phone. 

Milo couldn’t hear her anymore. He just laid there waiting for his final breath. He had never felt so relaxed before, not even when he drunk out of his mind or when his took drugs with Maggie at her work. The bliss was too much and milo began to close his eyes. A tsunami of exhaustion washed over him and the weight of it pushed him to fall asleep. 

“MILO!” Hands pulled him from the water and onto the freezing tiles of the floor.  
“Milo can you hear me?!” He could but he couldn’t move a single muscle. Not even an eyelid could be lifted to see her face.  
“Milo it’s okay. I’m here now. It’s okay”. She was crying. He could hear it in the way her voice wobbled. He could feel the drops of water fall on him and in the way her hands shook against him.  
“Milo it’s okay. The ambulance is here. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m here”. With all the strength he could muster he raised his still bleeding arm and place his hand delicately on her check and replied “Its okay. I’m here”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please don’t judge. I’ve wanted to write about this film for so long and now I’ve finally done it!!!


End file.
